El compositor
by marieblackvolturi
Summary: Edward convertia todos sus sentimientos en hermosas canciones solo para que otro se quedara con el motivo de su inspiración./// Todos humanos.
1. Oceano y fresas

El compositor

(Edward P.O.V)

Como en todos los institutos del mundo, el de Forks también contaba con una gran biodiversidad de especies, estaba la loca por las compras, la chica más guapa que pudieras haber visto en tu vida, su novio el tonto musculoso que en el fondo era tan tierno como un oso de peluche, el chico emo que parecía saber que sentías con solo mirarte los ojos, la chismosa a la hora del almuerzo, la sabelotodo simpática y su novio del club de ajedrez, el típico idiota que se cree Brad Pitt, la zorra que se le abalanza a todos los chicos y ella, la chica sencilla que con una sonrisa parece iluminar el colegio entero, ella, Isabella Swan.

Antes de que ella llegara a Forks todo era muy distinto, Rosalie y mi hermano se la pasaban encerrados en el armario de limpieza llevando una relación meramente superficial y física, Jasper enamorado de mi hermana y mi hermana enamorada de Jasper sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de los sentimientos del otro, Tanya abalanzándoseme siempre y cuando era rechazada recurría Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley inventado rumores en el baño y Ángela con Ben estudiando en la biblioteca; y yo como mero espectador de cada una de las historias que se tejían en aquel instituto.

Mi única diversión era unas hojas para escribir partituras y un lápiz, a veces después del almuerzo me iba a la sala de música a componer un poco con el piano, mis canciones carecían siempre de sentido a la hora de ponerles una letra, por eso las dejaba así, solo melodías al aire.

Todo era así hasta que al pueblo arribó la hija del jefe de policía, Isabella Swan.

Como en este pueblo todo era demasiado monótono ella de inmediato se convirtió en el centro de atención, todas las chicas querían ser su mejor amiga, todos los chicos querían ser su novio, todos salvo Emmett quien estaba deslumbrado con Rosalie y Jasper que estaba embobado con Alice.

Como todos los días observaba el curso que tomaban las historias de mi instituto desde que la chica nueva había llegado y me sorprendía ver como una simple persona había cambiado la vida de todos. Ella tenía su propia filosofía de vida, la cual había afectado a Jasper dándole la valentía necesaria para declarársele a Alice, los sueños de un cuento de hadas para Rosalie, la cual en vez de un simple revolcón ahora quería una casa, un esposo y muchos hijos para cuidar y amar, en fin, ella les hizo ver a todos las cosas simples de la vida sin proponérselo, ella cambio mi manera de sentir sin haberme hablado siquiera.

A media que pasaba el tiempo mi inspiración para componer había mejorado lo suficiente como para lograr ponerle letra a mis melodías y eso se debía en gran parte a Isabella y el ambiente agradable que había creado en el instituto, su musical risa dentro del comedor y su naciente sonrojo adorable me habían deslumbrado sin proponérmelo, solo quería beber mi refresco y salirme lo antes posible de allí para ocupar el piano, pero la vi como no debí haberla visto.

Ahí estaba ella jugando con un mechón de sus cabellos y riendo alegremente junto a mi hermana y su novio, un idiota había tropezado con su almuerzo en el comedor y sus ojos castaños chocolate habían viajado desde el accidentado hasta mi, ella me había mirado como nunca nadie lo había hecho, ella no había mirado al "niño bonito del instituto", ella había mirado a Edward Cullen, al verdadero Edward, pude sentir como sus ojos atravesaban mi cuerpo dejando mi alma expuesta y como cuando se dio cuenta de que yo también la estaba mirando los apartaba de mi y dejaba una cortina de cabello castaño ocultando su rostro de princesa.

Desde ese entonces supe que nada volvería a ser igual.

Me había obsesionado con esa chica, cada noche soñaba que ella se levantaba de su asiento para venir a mi mesa, me preguntaba que estaba haciendo y yo le mostraba mi partitura que tenía una nana para ella, luego ella sonreía y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla, y su piel se sentía suave y cálida en mi rostro.

Pero no todo era una historia feliz como en mi sueño, con el pasar de los días me había enterado en una de mis excursiones a la playa con mi cuaderno de partituras que ella no solo era buena amiga de los chicos del instituto, sino que también conocía a los de La Push, en especial a uno, Jacob Black.

Todos los sábados yo iba a la playa y dejaba que los colores del crepúsculo y la brisa de mar me dieran la inspiración necesaria para componer, a lo lejos el chico Quileute encendía una fogata, alrededor de ella se sentaba Isabella en la arena y Jacob tomaba una guitarra y le cantaba las típicas canciones que sonaban en la radio, ella le aplaudía, sus ojos brillaban y una suave brisa mezclaba el aroma del mar con el aroma de su cabello, fresas y océano, que linda combinación.

Luego en la semana escuchaba sus platicas con mi hermana Alice sobre ese muchacho de La Push, sobre lo mucho que le gustaban sus canciones y aquellas fogatas al atardecer, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí desolado, estaba perdiendo lentamente lo que más quería y lo que nunca podría tener, me había enamorado de su aroma, su forma de pensar, su sencillez, su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos y el sonrojo de su cara, estaba enamorado de la chica de Arizona, de Isabella, mi preciosa Isabella.

Como cada sábado la veía desde lejos reír con Jacob en la playa mientras mi corazón se oprimía y solo canciones para ella salían de mi lápiz, ella se veía realmente feliz, la noche amenazaba con caer y ella se retiró dejando a Black apagando la fogata solo. Por dentro me sentí mucho mejor al saber que ellos ya no estarían juntos hasta el otro sábado, pero sabía que ese era consuelo de perdedores.

-Disculpa, ¿tu eres Edward Cullen cierto?- preguntó Jacob a la distancia mientras se acercaba a mí con su guitarra, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-He oído en el pueblo que eres muy bueno tocando piano- dijo el muchacho sentándose en la arena junto a mí.

Yo no le respondí nada, seguí enfrascado en mi composición.

-¿Has visto a la chica que estaba junto a mi?, Bella Swan, una chica hermosa, me tiene loco- había dicho el gusano riéndose bobamente.

-Al grano chico, que quieres- le exigí perdiendo la paciencia.

-Quiero que compongas algo para ella- dijo el idiota, -Veras, yo no soy muy bueno componiendo y me gustaría cantarle algo diferente en nuestra próxima fogata y la chica parece que está interesada en mi- completó el imbécil haciendo que mi corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos.

Miré al horizonte, la luz del crepúsculo me recordó a la luz que irradiaba su persona, ella lo amaba a él, no a mí, yo la amaba a ella, quería verla feliz y seguir deleitándome con su musical risa, no lo pensé dos veces y con el dolor de mi alma le entregué a Jacob Black lo que había estado componiendo, una canción totalmente dedicada a ella.

Pasé toda la semana viéndola como si fuera la última vez que la vería, con el dolor de sentir que ella seria de otro y la profundidad de su mirada no seria para mí.

Llegué como siempre a la playa y a la misma hora para sentarme en la arena y contemplar la inmensidad del mar, a lo lejos estaba el idiota de Jacob Black haciéndose el lindo con Isabella frente a la fogata, cantando mi canción y luego diciéndole a ella que él la había escrito pensando en su belleza. ¡Maldito!, ahora era su Isabella, ella le había besado su mejilla y había corrido a su vieja camioneta como todos los sábados al caer la noche mientras el tarado sonreía con el triunfo grabado en su cara.

Ya no quería sufrir más, ella estaba feliz y era suficiente para mí, me aparté lo mas que pude de su proximidad, pasé semanas incluso sin ir a la playa, mi inspiración había acabado, ahora solo era un chico que componía notas al azar carentes de melodía y sentimiento.

Pero como buen idiota que soy, fui a la playa después de un mes sin ir y la encontré a ella, a la hora del crepúsculo caminando descalza por la orilla de la playa y sin su perro guardián, llevaba sus zapatilla en una mano y sus jeans arremangados hasta la rodilla, disfruté viéndola correr de aquellas olas traicioneras que querían mojar sus pantalones, el agua debía estar heladísima pero ella aun así jugaba desafiando al mar; de nuevo esa combinación de fresas y océano llegó hasta mi nariz y la tristeza se apoderó de mi alma, ya no tenía inspiración para nada, solo escribía garabatos sin sentido sobre las hojas.

-De quererte así hasta enloquecer- dijo una suave voz femenina seguida de aquel olor a fresas aun más cerca de mi nariz.

-De rogar por ti, de llorar por ti- volvió a decir y yo levanté la vista. Era una visión tenerla tan cerca, sentada frente a mí con sus pálidas piernas llenas de arena y parte de sus jeans mojados por el agua de mar, su piel se veía más suave de cerca y sus ojos más profundos a tan corta distancia.

-Sin poder dormir sin poder comer, que me quedara de quererte así- siguió hablando dejándome atónito, aquellas palabras eran las que yo había puesto en mi canción, la que compuse pensando en ella y que le di a Jacob Black.

Sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar lagrimas y su rostro estaba claramente sonrojado, solo pude quedarme viéndola como un idiota rogando que esto no fuera un sueño.

-Hola Isabella- logre mascullar.

-Tu la escribiste- dijo ella sonriendo sutilmente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunté nervioso.

-Lo sé porque suena mucho mejor en la voz de su compositor- confesó ella.

Al verme tan callado ella tomó una gran cantidad de aire para volver a hablar.

-Jacob olvidó la partitura en la arena y vi que no era su letra, además días antes caminando por los pasillos del instituto te escuché tocándola en el piano e intentando agregarle una letra- dijo ella.

Me quedé petrificado en mi lugar, ella seguía frente a mí, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento y yo no sabía qué hacer para aliviarla.

-Siempre supe que habías sido tu y créeme que me alegró bastante el saber que un ángel como tu había escrito una canción para una simple chica como yo- expresó soltando unas lagrimas.

-Tu no eres una simple chica Isabella- le dije secando sus lagrimas con mis pulgares.

-Quise hablarte, te busqué en la playa pero nunca apareciste y en el instituto siempre estabas ocupado- confesó.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la dejé llorar en mi pecho mientras la brisa del mar acariciaba su cabello llevándome esa esencia embriagadora que solo ella poseía, era demasiado dulce, demasiado floral.

Y sin más música que las olas del mar golpeando en la orilla le canté mi composición a la diosa que la había inspirado.

"_De quererte así hasta enloquecer  
de rogar por ti de llorar por ti  
sin poder dormir sin poder comer  
que me quedara de quererte así  
De quererte así con mi alma y mi voz  
hasta olvidar el nombre de Dios  
para no nombrar más que el de mi amor  
que me quedara de quererte así._

_Tan solo mi voz que se apagara  
tan solo mi amor triste y sin color  
tan solo mi piel sin sabor a miel  
y mi gran temor  
de quererte aun más y más  
al morir._

_  
De quererte así con un gran dolor  
hasta destrozar este corazón  
sin poder gritar, sin tener razón  
que me quedara de quererte así  
tan solo un amor que sufre por ti  
que muere por ti."_

Ella me miró sonriente y frente al océano como único testigo le dije que la amaba y me juré no perder la oportunidad de ser yo quien besara sus labios todos los días.

-¿Isabella?- pregunté con la chica acostada en la arena sobre mi pecho.

-Dime- respondió ella incorporándose para verme a la cara.

-Me preguntaba si ¿algún día te gustaría ser mi novia?- solté inocentemente

-Todos los días de todos los años- dijo ella y se inclinó hacia mí para darme el más dulce beso que me pudieran dar.

-Yo también te amo Edward Cullen- me dijo haciendo que mi corazón se hinchara de alegría.

Desde ese momento que le tenía a aquella mujer una canción diferente cada sábado y sin fogatas ni guitarras se las cantaba a la orilla del mar con el agua mojando nuestros pies, porque ella era mi inspiración mi hermosa Isabella, mi Bella, _la mía cantante_.

* * *

**N/A**: primero las típicas aclaraciones, la canción se llama "de quererte así" y la interpreta Luis Miguel, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama les pertenece.

Ahora sí, que deje un review la que quisiera un compositor como Edward!!!!!

Ojala les haya gustado!

Bye!


	2. Arena y mar

(Bella P.O.V)

Había llegado a mi nueva escuela, era el bicho raro, el juguete nuevo, la chica que vino desde Arizona a vivir con su padre a un pueblo en donde siempre hace frio, había cambiado el sol por las nubes y el bullicio de la ciudad por las hermosas melodías de un piano.

Los chicos de Forks trataron de hacerme sentir como en casa, Jessica Stanley me había invitado a almorzar en su mesa junto con sus amigos, Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Ángela, Ben y Eric. Eran personas realmente buenas con las que se podía hablar tranquilamente, ellos me habían contado de una playa cercana que está en la reservación Quileute, la playa de La Push, en donde vivía el mejor amigo de mi padre y su hijo Jacob Black.

No tenía muchos recuerdos de Jacob y de seguro él no tenía muchos sobre mí, decidí ir un día a pasear por la playa ahora que mi padre me había regalado una camioneta y no tendría que recurrir a alguien para que me llevara.

Parecía que todo el instituto quería sociabilizar conmigo, incluso "el grupito de chicos populares" gracias a ellos me saqué el prejuicio que traía desde Phoenix, no todos los niños de papi con autos caros y belleza descomunal son egoístas y amargados. Alice era una de aquellas muchachas, su padre era medico y su madre una restauradora de antigüedades, vivía en una casa grandísima y siempre vestía ropas muy caras hechas por diseñadores prestigiosos pero ella era demasiado gentil y sincera para ser verdad, gracias a ella había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al resto de su selecto club, el cual se conformaba por Alice y sus dos hermanos, Emmet y Edward, y también Jasper y Rosalie Hale.

Nunca he sido de esas personas que guardan para si sus pensamientos, y sentía que desde mi llegada había cambiado un poco las cosas en mis conversaciones, en una de esas charlas de chicas sobre el príncipe azul y demás, había hecho que Jasper se le declarara a Alice con rosas, peluche, serenata y todo. Y Emmett ante el gesto de su cuñado había puesto en el dedo de Rosalie un anillo con un claro significado.

Él único que siempre estaba ausente era Edward Cullen, el chico del cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, el pianista.

Siempre luego de almorzar con mis amigos me dirigía a la mesa de los Cullen-Hale para charlas con las chicas y convencer a Alice que no me arrastrara de compras con ella, siempre cuando él me veía venir agarraba su cuaderno y se iba a encerrar a la sala de música para ocupar el piano, como decían sus hermanos.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo Edward se había puesto más distante con nosotros en el instituto, su hermano decía que al pequeño Eddie le había venido una ola de inspiración y se había auto exiliado del mundo para poder componer lo que tenía en la cabeza y sentía en el corazón.

Un día mientras comía mi manzana con Alice y Jasper, Tyler le hizo una zancadilla a Mike, haciendo que volcara todo su almuerzo sobre Jessica, inmediatamente todos se voltearon a mirar a la pobre chica que tenia espagueti sobre el cabello pero de pronto me sentí observada, instintivamente y no sé por qué miré a la mesa en donde siempre se sentaba Edward. No sabía que enigma traía ese chico y tampoco que grado de magnetismo tenían sus ojos para obligar a los míos a mirarlo, era simplemente el muchacho más perfecto que hubiera visto en mi vida, con su rostro que parecía haber sido esculpido por dioses y sus ojos tan brillantes como esmeraldas.

Me quedé tratando de indagar en su mirada más de el tiempo necesitado, sabía que mirar a otras personas por mucho tiempo era falta de educación, sobre todo si esa persona te devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido provocándote un sonrojo, la única manera de protegerme era dejando caer mi cabello sobre mi rostro y enfrascarme en otra conversación trivial con Alice.

Luego del almuerzo fui al baño de chicas a cepillar mis dientes y al volver una melodía en el pasillo me obligó a quedarme a escuchar, sonaba como alguien forzando a las palabras enlazarse con las notas musicales, como una y otra vez repetía los acordes para acomodarlos a su antojo, me asomé por la ventanilla de la puerta y alcancé a ver el cabello de Edward, el estaba componiendo aquella romántica canción para alguna chica, para alguna afortunada que tenía el privilegio de poseer su corazón.

El fin de semana había decidido ir a la playa para despejar mi mente y olvidar ese absurdo sentimiento de decepción, porque después de todo, el perfecto Edward Cullen ¿podría fijarse en mi algún día?.

Me había encontrado con Jacob y no demoramos en reanudar nuestra amistad anterior, el chico hacia fogatas en la playa que yo encontraba muy divertidas y cantaba acompañado de su guitarra todas las canciones que yo le pedía, tenía una gran voz, pero no se comparaba con la del muchacho de ojos verdes que concentrado miraba la inmensidad del mar.

La noche caía y sabia que debía estar en casa para prepararle la cena a Charlie, me despedí de Jacob y me resigné a esperar otra semana para verlo tan pacifico respirando la brisa del océano.

El trascurso de la semana provocaba que su actitud hacia mi doliera, se había hecho un ermitaño, se había alejado de sus hermanos y amigos cada vez que yo andaba cerca, ¿tan repulsiva le resultaba?, siempre me observaba con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad de su perfecto rostro.

Había llegado el sábado y acudí a la playa como le había prometido a Jacob, él dijo que en esta fogata tendría una canción de su autoría dedicada a mí, cuando comenzó con los primeros acordes una sonrisa escapó de mis labios, pobre Jacob, no era como él, solo alguien como Edward podía haber escrito tan linda canción, solo a él se la había escuchado antes.

-Jake, te agradezco el gesto que has tenido conmigo pero no tenias que mentirme- le dije observando su reacción.

-Yo no te he mentido Bella, ¿Qué he hecho para que tú me digas esto?- pregunto nervioso.

-El apropiarse del trabajo de otros se considera plagio- dije indicando la partitura que tenia escrito "para isabella"con una estilizada caligrafía que solo había visto en algunas notas en los cuadernos de Alice y Emmett.

-Está bien, le pedí al muchacho del piano que me compusiera una para ti, pero la intención es lo que vale ¿no?- dijo Jacob con resignación.

-Entonces si la canción es mía después de todo esa partitura me pertenece- dije tomándola y despidiéndome de Jacob con un beso en la mejilla, la noche amenazaba con caer y yo debía volver a mi casa.

En el instituto quería acercarme a Edward para agradecerle el haber escrito una canción para mí pero parecía empecinado en rehuirme y escapar a la sala de música cada vez que podía, pensé en encontrarlo en la playa sentado en la arena con la espalda apoyada en una roca y escribiendo en su cuaderno pero no lo vi, recorrí la orilla descalza fines de semana enteros con la esperanza de volver a verlo y hablarle.

Ya me había resignado a que no vendría, llevaba un mes sin venir, quería ahogar mi tristeza en el mar, que el agua helada se llevara mis lagrimas, ante la soledad que había en esa playa le había admitido a mi corazón que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen y de su talento tan magnífico.

Ya me había dado frio, pensé que sería mejor secar mis pies y volver a mi camioneta pero grande fue mi sorpresa que al volver lo encontré sentado en la arena, con la espalda apoyada en la misma roca y escribiendo en el mismo cuaderno.

Sabía que esta era mi oportunidad de hablar y no la iba a desperdiciar, ese chico no iba a huir ahora en la playa, no estaba todo ese gentío en el que solía ocultarse de mí, si tanto me odiaba me lo iba a decir hoy a la cara por mucho que me doliera después.

-De quererte así hasta enloquecer- dije recitando la primera frase de la canción.

-De rogar por ti, de llorar por ti- continué haciendo que levantara en su rostro y sus verdes ojos se fijaran en los míos. Su mirada llevaba sorpresa, de seguro no se imaginaba que yo iba a estar ahí prácticamente declarándome frente a él.

-Sin poder dormir sin poder comer, que me quedara de quererte así- continué recitando sin que él me dijera palabra alguna.

-Hola Isabella- dijo Edward con formalidad, ya todo el mundo me decía Bella, ¿Por qué él se empeñaba en poner distancia?, ¿para evitar que yo me hiciera ilusiones?.

-Tu la escribiste- dije sin evitar que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- me preguntó con un evidente nerviosismo.

Yo estaba sonrojada a más no poder, pero ya me estaba jugando todas mis cartas decidí que debía apostar a ganador.

-Lo sé porque suena mucho mejor en la voz de su compositor- dije tratando de no sonar como una loca psicópata.

-Jacob olvidó la partitura en la arena y vi que no era su letra, además días antes caminando por los pasillos del instituto te escuché tocándola en el piano e intentando agregarle una letra- expliqué ante su silencio.

Ya estaba a punto de llorar, Edward no me hablaba, solo me miraba con el ceño fruncido como siempre, sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a él pero ¿Qué más daba?, mi corazón me pedía a gritos que le dijera todo lo que me había estado guardando.

-Siempre supe que habías sido tu y créeme que me alegró bastante el saber que un ángel como tu había escrito una canción para una simple chica como yo- le dije entre sollozos.

-Tu no eres una simple chica Isabella- dijo con sus manos en mi rostro tratando de secar mis lagrimas, mi corazón saltó de alegría al escuchar sus palabras, por fin una luz de esperanza se había encendido en mi alma.

-Quise hablarte, te busqué en la playa pero nunca apareciste y en el instituto siempre estabas ocupado- le confesé.

Él me envolvió con sus cálidos brazos y acariciaba mi cabello tratando de aliviar mi llanto descontrolado producto del sinnúmero de emociones que salían a flote, y de un momento a otro, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y nuestros cuerpos sobre la arena escuché aquella canción llena de sentimientos en la voz de su autor.

Cuando finalizó me incorporé en la arena para mirarlo a los ojos, se veía tan pacifico, tan tranquilo.

-Te amo Isabella, más de lo que te puedas imaginar- acotó Edward dejándome abrumada por el significado de sus palabras, no supe que responderle, yo lo amaba, solo que era muy cobarde para decírselo, así que me quedé recostada en la arena junto a él, observando el mar y respirando la pureza del océano.

-¿Isabella?- dijo él a modo de pregunta.

-Dime- le respondí alejándome de su cómodo pecho para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Me preguntaba si ¿algún día te gustaría ser mi novia?- dijo como un niño que invita a un helado a alguna amiguita de la primaria, la ternura en el tono que usó me cautivó, sabía que en sus palabras eran sinceras, él no me estaba gastando una broma o tratando de herirme, el me quería de verdad.

-Todos los días de todos los años- le dije para rozar mis labios con los suyos, era mi primer beso, nuestro primer beso.

-Yo también te amo Edward Cullen- le confesé con la seguridad reflejándose en cada una de mis palabras.

Desde ese entonces él me espera en la playa, jugando con las olas a la orilla del mar y me sorprende con una composición nueva que siempre llega a mi corazón.

Fin!

* * *

_**como toda historia...este es su final, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejar reviews todas las que quisieran un compositor como edward XD, en una de esas se les cumple.**_

_**gracias por leer y por comentar**_

_**bye!**_


End file.
